


Paris

by technicallymilkshakes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallymilkshakes/pseuds/technicallymilkshakes
Summary: If you make a promise, keep it.





	Paris

_“Today counts three days. I know, I know. You’re probably thinking, ‘Uh-oh. What have I gotten myself into?’”_

Loud laughter at first. Then with a softer voice:

_“Still.. I miss you.”_   Pause. _“A lot.”_

_“You know, I was thinking about it yesterday, and this is not only the longest we’ve ever been apart, but the farthest. I’m almost on the other side of the_ world _from you._

_“I know you’ve never been to Paris, so I bought you a little souvenir. But you’ll just have to wait until I get home to see it. Don’t ask me for any hints! Although… I think you’ll really like it._

_“Also! I went to the Eiffel tower today like you told me to. And you know what? You were right.”_   Huffing. _“I can already hear you saying ‘I told you so!’”_   Giggles. _“I never thought much of it before, but seeing it up close?”_   Deep exhale. _“We’ll go together next time so you can experience it for yourself.”_

Long pause.

More quietly this time:

_“It’s well past midnight there by now. You’re probably already deep asleep. Are you dreaming of me?_

_“I’m dreaming of you right now. Is it possible to dream of someone with your eyes open?”_   Laughing. _“Ahh I’m really tired. I miss you. I want to see you._

_“Call me back when you get this voice message. And this time leave a message if I don’t pick up!_

_“But for now, I’ll say good bye. So good night. Sweet dreams. Tomorrow I start the journey home to you. I love you.”_   Kissing noise. _“See you in two more days.”_

To erase this message, press 7. To send a message, press–

* * *

Today counts 2 years. I know, I know. You’re probably thinking ‘what took you so long?’

_Wry laughter._

Sorry. I shouldn’t laugh.

It’s just. I’ve been a little sad lately. _Choking up. Pause._ Yeah. So… It’s been hard.

I’ve been seeing a therapist. He’s been helping me out a lot.

He, um, he suggested that I do this. When I feel ready. I know you can’t see but I just made air quotes. And you know what, this is so fucking stupid. I can’t–

_Harsh breathing._

I don’t know why I’m doing this.

I have–I have a whole apartment that I can’t go into but I’m stuck on a stupid fucking voicemail from years ago that I never answered. This is so.. _frustrated noises._ Can I start this over? I… Ugh.

_Long pause._

I told my therapist yesterday that I forgave you. I told him I forgave you but I think I was lying. I don’t think I’ve forgiven you at all.

_Crying._

We were supposed to go to Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Crossposted from tumblr. Feel free to follow me [@technicallymilkshakes](https://technicallymilkshakes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
